twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/The Teen Choice Awards
SECOND WAVE OF NOMINEES IS BREAKING FOR "TEEN CHOICE 2012" AIRING SUNDAY, JULY 22, LIVE ON FOX Vote for Your Favorite Nominees Online at www.teenchoiceawards.com "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" and "Snow White & The Huntsman" Lead Second Wave with Most Nominations Kristen Bell, Troian Bellisario, Jason Derulo, Selena Gomez, Lucy Hale, Victoria Justice, Bridgit Mendler, Shay Mitchell, Dax Shepard and Jordin Sparks Among Stars Scheduled to Appear The next wave of nominees has been announced for TEEN CHOICE 2012, airing live Sunday, July 22 (8:00-10:00 PM ET live/PT tape-delayed) on FOX. Movies "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" and "Snow White & The Huntsman" lead the second wave of TEEN CHOICE 2012 nominees with seven nominations each. Fans ages 13-19 can vote once each day per category for their favorite TEEN CHOICE 2012 nominees at www.teenchoiceawards.com. Voting ends at 11:59 PM PT on Saturday, July 21. TEEN CHOICE 2012 celebrates the hottest teen icons in television, music, film, sports, fashion, comedy and the web. Kristen Bell, Troian Bellisario, Jason Derulo, Selena Gomez, Lucy Hale, Victoria Justice, Bridgit Mendler, Shay Mitchell, Dax Shepard and Jordin Sparks join previously announced performances by No Doubt, Flo Rida and DJ Pauly D. Following is the list of categories and nominees for the second wave of TEEN CHOICE 2012 nominees: MOVIES Choice Movie: Romance "The Lucky One" "Think Like A Man" "This Means War" "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" "The Vow" Choice Movie Actor: Romance Michael Ealy, "Think Like A Man" Zac Efron, "The Lucky One" Robert Pattinson, "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" Chris Pine, "This Means War" Channing Tatum, "The Vow" Choice Movie Actress: Romance Miley Cyrus, "LOL" Meagan Good, "Think Like A Man" Rachel McAdams, "The Vow" Taylor Schilling, "The Lucky One" Kristen Stewart, "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" Choice Movie Voice Zac Efron as Ted, "Dr. Seuss' The Lorax" Seth MacFarlane as Ted, "Ted" Jesse McCartney as Theodore, "Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked" Chris Rock as Marty, "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted" Taylor Swift as Audrey, "Dr. Seuss' The Lorax" Choice Movie Chemistry Ryan Gosling and Steve Carell, "Crazy, Stupid, Love." Jennifer Lawrence and Amandla Stenberg, "The Hunger Games" Will Smith and Josh Brolin, "Men In Black 3" Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill, "21 Jump Street" Mark Wahlberg and Ted (voice of Seth MacFarlane), "Ted" Choice Movie Liplock Zac Efron and Taylor Schilling, "The Lucky One" Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson, "The Hunger Games" Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling, "Crazy, Stupid, Love." Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams, "The Vow" Choice Movie Hissy Fit Steve Carell, "Crazy, Stupid, Love." Kevin Hart, "Think Like A Man" Mark Ruffalo, "The Avengers" Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill, "21 Jump Street" Charlize Theron, "Snow White & The Huntsman" Choice Movie Villain Jemaine Clement, "Men In Black 3" Tom Hiddleston, "The Avengers" Rhys Ifans, "The Amazing Spider-Man" Alexander Ludwig, "The Hunger Games" Charlize Theron, "Snow White & The Huntsman" Choice Movie Scene Stealer: Male Chace Crawford, "What to Expect When You're Expecting" Chris Evans, "The Avengers" Kevin Hart, "Think Like A Man" Liam Hemsworth, "The Hunger Games" Kellan Lutz, "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" Choice Movie Scene Stealer: Female Elizabeth Banks, "The Hunger Games" Ashley Greene, "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" Lea Michele, "New Year's Eve" Nikki Reed, "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" Nicole Scherzinger, "Men In Black 3" Choice Movie Breakout Sam Claflin, "Snow White & The Huntsman" Julianne Hough, "Rock of Ages" Joe Manganiello, "What to Expect When You're Expecting" Noomi Rapace, "Prometheus" Rihanna, "Battleship" Choice Summer Movie: Action "The Amazing Spider-Man" "The Avengers" "Men In Black 3" "Prometheus" "Snow White & The Huntsman" Choice Summer Movie: Comedy/Music "Katy Perry: Part of Me" "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted" "Rock of Ages" "Ted" "That's My Boy" Choice Summer Movie Star: Male Robert Downey Jr., "The Avengers" Andrew Garfield, "The Amazing Spider-Man" Chris Hemsworth, "Snow White & The Huntsman" and "The Avengers" Adam Sandler, "That's My Boy" Will Smith, "Men In Black 3" Choice Summer Movie Star: Female Scarlett Johansson, "The Avengers" Leighton Meester, "That's My Boy" Kristen Stewart, "Snow White & The Huntsman" Emma Stone, "The Amazing Spider-Man" Charlize Theron, "Snow White & The Huntsman" and "Prometheus" TELEVISION Choice Summer TV Show "America's Got Talent" "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE "Teen Wolf" "Workaholics" Choice Summer TV Star: Female Troian Bellisario, "Pretty Little Liars" Chelsea Kane, "Baby Daddy" Crystal Reed, "Teen Wolf" Ashley Rickards, "Awkward" Shailene Woodley, "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" Choice Summer TV Star: Male Ken Baumann, "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" Jean-Luc Bilodeau, "Baby Daddy" Michael Ealy, "Common Law" Daren Kagasoff, "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" Tyler Posey, "Teen Wolf" Choice TV Villain Joseph Morgan, "The Vampire Diaries" Lana Parrilla, "Once Upon a Time" Janel Parrish, "Pretty Little Liars" Krysten Ritter, "Don't Trust the B— in Apt. 23" Michelle Trachtenberg, "Gossip Girl" Choice TV Female Scene Stealer Candice Accola, "The Vampire Dairies" Dianna Agron, GLEE Sarah Hyland, "Modern Family" Francia Raisa, "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" Casey Wilson, "Happy Endings" Choice TV Male Scene Stealer Max Greenfield, NEW GIRL Gabriel Mann, "Revenge" Michael Trevino, "The Vampire Diaries" James Van Der Beek, "Don't Trust the B— in Apt. 23" Damon Wayans Jr., "Happy Endings" Choice TV Breakout Show "Don't Trust the B— in Apt. 23" NEW GIRL "Revenge" "Smash" THE X FACTOR Choice TV Breakout Star: Female Beth Behrs, "2 Broke Girls" Sutton Foster, "Bunheads" Katharine McPhee, "Smash" Hannah Simone, NEW GIRL Dreama Walker, "Don't Trust the B— in Apt. 23" Choice TV Breakout Star: Male Josh Bowman, "Revenge" Josh Dallas, "Once Upon a Time" Jake Johnson, NEW GIRL Beau Mirchoff, "Awkward" Lamorne Morris, NEW GIRL MUSIC Choice Summer Song "All Around the World," Justin Bieber featuring Ludacris "Call Me Maybe," Carly Rae Jepsen "Give Your Heart a Break," Demi Lovato "Glad You Came," The Wanted "Scream," Usher Choice Love Song "Die In Your Arms," Justin Bieber "Give Your Heart a Break," Demi Lovato "Home," Phillip Phillips "I Won't Give Up," Jason Mraz "What Makes You Beautiful," One Direction Choice Break-Up Song "Climax," Usher "Payphone," Maroon 5 featuring Wiz Khalifa "Somebody That I Used to Know," Gotye featuring Kimbra "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)," Kelly Clarkson "Wide Awake," Katy Perry Choice Summer Music Star: Female Carly Rae Jepsen Jennifer Lopez Demi Lovato Katy Perry Rihanna Choice Summer Music Star: Male Justin Bieber Flo Rida David Guetta Pitbull Usher Choice Summer Music Star: Group Coldplay Gym Class Heroes Maroon 5 One Direction The Wanted Choice Music: Breakout Artist Ellie Goulding Gotye Carly Rae Jepsen Kimbra Phillip Phillips Choice Music: Breakout Group Eli Young Band fun. Karmin One Direction The Wanted OTHER Choice Web Star Ryan Beatty Cimorelli Elle and Blair Fowler Sophia Grace and Rosie Karmin Choice Video Game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Just Dance 3 Mass Effect 3 NBA 2K12 The Sims 3: Showtime - Katy Perry Choice Social Network Facebook Instagram Pinterest Tumblr Twitter News FIRST WAVE OF "TEEN CHOICE 2012" NOMINEES ANNOUNCED "The Vampire Diaries" and AMERICAN IDOL lead the TV Categories with Most Nominations; Justin Bieber Leads Top Artist Categories Vote for Your Favorite Nominees Online at www.teenchoiceawards.com Special Airs Sunday, July 22, LIVE on FOX TEEN CHOICE 2012 will once again celebrate the hottest teen icons in television, music, film, sports, fashion, comedy and the web in the choicest, star-studded two-hour event airing live Sunday, July 22 (8:00-10:00 PM ET live/PT tape-delayed) on FOX. "The Vampire Diaries" leads the TEEN CHOICE 2012 nominees with six nominations, while AMERICAN IDOL and Justin Bieber each garnered five nominations. In addition, new categories added this year include Choice Book and Choice Electronic Dance Music (EDM) Artist. Starting today, fans ages 13-19 can vote once each day per category for their favorite TEEN CHOICE 2012 nominees at www.teenchoiceawards.com. Host(s), performers, presenters and additional nominees will be announced soon. Following is the list of categories and nominees for Wave One of TEEN CHOICE 2012: http://www.teenchoiceawards.com/pdf/TEENCHOICE2012WaveOneNoms.pdf Sources: Source 1 : http://www.teenchoiceawards.com/news.aspx Source 2 : http://www.teenchoiceawards.com/pdf/TEENCHOICE2012WaveOneNoms.pdf Enjoy!! Category:Blog posts